Italia del Sur x Mundo
by hero-chigi dattebayo
Summary: De la noche a la mañana todo puede cambiar. Un ciego que no ve, un corazón roto. Y al final tan solo lo que pudo o no ser. Austria x Italia del Sur : Por fin aquí esta el proyecto Italia del Sur X Mundo. Espero lo disfruten y me den su opinión.
1. Alemania x Italia del Sur

**Reto:** Hetaliense Italia Romano x Mundo.

**Tipo fic**: Serie de One shot's s/c continuidad.

**Géneros:** Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero, AU, History, etc.

**Pareja:** Alemania x Italia del Sur

**T. LJ**: #1 «Ilusión»

**Palabras: # 2,250**

* * *

†

Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo, su rostro sonrojado y lleno de frustración se podía observar claramente. Aquellos que reparaban en ella estaban más que acostumbrados a ver sus reacciones, otra cosa seria observarle con una sonrisa y mirada soñadora como la que solía usar su reflejo.

Chiara Romano Vargas**1** era de las chicas con las que nadie podía convivir realmente, o al menos eso decían todas las chicas de la Academia. Muy a diferencia de su hermana menor Alice Veneciano Vargas**2**, quien podría considerarse como una de las chicas mejor portadas y agradables del colegio… aunque algo torpe.

Ambas muy diferentes y a la vez físicamente tan parecidas. _**'Por ello siempre están juntas'**_ se dejo escuchar una vocecilla en su cabeza. Negó con fuerza antes de entrar a un aula vacía, cerrar con fuerza la puerta y sentarse en el pupitre más cercano.

Cerró los puños con frustración y soltó un soplido. **— Ve ~ vamos por pasta Mónica ~ —**se tenso de inmediato al escuchar la inconfundible voz de su hermana menor. ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que hablar con _ella_?

— **¡Ja! ****Vamos…—**respondió la alemana causándole un escalofrío a la italiana mayor.

Una vez que los pasos se alejaron del aula, Chiara soltó el aire que no sabia, estaba conteniendo. No sabía desde cuando, pero estaba claro que la alemana le afectaba de sobre manera. La ponía totalmente enferma.

Y no solo era el hecho de que su hermana se la pasara pegada a la rubia día y noche, tampoco que se frustrara mucho de verlas siendo tan buenas amigas. Claro que ella siendo la mayor debía cuidar de Alice y no cualquier patatera subdesarrollada con mirada de cielo que…

— **¡Maldita sea! ¡Como la odio!— **soltó en un grito cargado de desconsuelo. Su rostro totalmente rojo, su mirada esmeralda**3** brillante e indecisa.

Un sonido a penas logro captar su atención. Giro de inmediato el rostro notando que ahí estaba la causa de sus desgracias.

El rostro de Mónica lucia imperturbable, siempre seria y formal. Con esa mirada de cielo que parecía tan fría e inalcanzable. **—Disculpa… —** murmuro ante la interrupción. Aquella voz siempre lograba hacer que su corazón se aterrase de _miedo_, que sus piernas temblaran y su rostro se enrojeciera de _ira_.

Pero ni la rubia ni la castaña se movieron. En todo caso ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí la germánica? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no se iba ya? Chiara comenzaba a desesperarse pero al parecer la _amiga_ de su hermana no tenía ninguna intención en marcharse. — **¿Podríamos hablar?—**se escucho nuevamente la voz de la rubia sin contemplación.

La italiana bajo el rostro y lo giro hacia un lado pretendiendo que no le interesaba aquella mujer. Cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia la más alta. Una vez frente a frente los cielos se encontraron con las esmeraldas.

La italiana soltó un bufido bajo y desvío la mirada mientras pasaba de largo. No tenía caso hablar con esa chica y mucho menos escucharla. **—Wartet…—**una mano le tomo por la muñeca girándola, reteniéndola en el lugar.

—_**Che cazzo?**_**Suéltame **_**stupida**_** patata subdesarrollada...—** salio de los labios de Chiara tratando de soltarse de aquel agarre. La alemana parecía no amedrentarse por toda esa sarta de palabras altisonantes.

— **¡BASTA! —**exclamo Mónica logrando que la castaña se detuviera y le observara con algo de _temor_.

El silencio volvió al aula una vez más, tan sólo acompañado por las leves y apenas sonoras respiraciones de dos personas.

Aquel toque le quemaba la piel, era insoportable para su persona. **— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —** argumento en un susurro desviando la mirada la italiana y tratando inútilmente de conseguir una vía de escape.

— **Chiara mnh… —** al parecer la alemana no sabía como comenzar**. — ¿Por qué me odias?—** salio por fin su interrogante. Logrando que la oji-esmeralda le observara nuevamente esta vez con el rostro más pálido que hubiera visto en su vida. –Por supuesto si contar de aquellas nórdicas-.

Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Chiara, no sabía que decir o hacer. Los incesantes latidos de su corazón le taladraban el cerebro una y otra vez con mayor intensidad a cada milésima de segundo.

—**N-no te odio…—** dijo en un susurro apenas audible. ¿Por qué? Si varias veces había alegado que la odiaba, que detestaba su presencia y no la soportaba. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora se negaba a todo lo que afirmaba en varias ocasiones anteriores?

Cerró los ojos mientras su rostro viraba hacia el suelo. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por la alemana? Pero no pudo pensar más porque la voz de Mónica volvió a llegar hasta ella. Atormentándola con cada frase que ya no entendía ni lo que deseaba o quería.

—**Si no me odias ¿Por qué te molesta mi presencia? ¿Por qué los insultos? Quiero decir, desde que llegue a la Academia no has dejado de molestarme en ningún instante, incluso detestas la idea de que Alice sea mi amiga…—**era la primera vez que oía hablar tanto a la alemana. Es decir en aquel instante tan inverosímil, parecía que cada una había cambiado de papel.

Pues mientras Mónica dejaba salir su incertidumbre con nerviosismo, Chiara permanecía inmutable en total silencio. Fue hasta la mención de su hermana que por fin levanto el rostro hacia la rubia y le observo con la mirada chispeante de furia.

Sin que la oji-azul lo imaginase la italiana le había tomado por la corbata del uniforme tirando firmemente de esta hacia su rostro y capturando sus labios en un beso.

Un ósculo descontrolado, furioso y pasional. La diestra de Chiara tomaba la corbata de Mónica mientras la zurda sostenía la nuca contraria acariciando la piel de la alemana causándole un nerviosismo inmediato a esta.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas por ambas chicas, los labios de la italiana dibujando y deslizándose por los ajenos con gran maestría, llevando un ritmo marcado. El corazón de Chiara comenzaba a caer en el delirio del rechazo, hasta que sintió como los labios de Mónica comenzaban a moverse a un ritmo pausado y lento. El cual tomo fuerza mientras ambas bocas comenzaban a conocerse, disfrutarse como sólo las primeras veces nos da la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus piernas flaqueando y temblando por la magnitud de sus sentimientos, creían que pronto moriría por la falta de respiración, pero era más importante para ella seguir sintiéndola, no quería que aquel embrujo se acabara. Ya que, en cuanto el beso terminara ya nada seria igual.

Ambas acoplándose a aquel ritmo salvaje y exigible, con el corazón tan fuertemente agitado que apenas si se podía sentir un latido del otro. Más aquella magia terminaría cuando en busca de oxigeno el ósculo se volviera menos dominante, entre besos cortos aun sintiéndose.

— **A-alice…—** susurro entrecortadamente la voz de la alemana, provocando que los ojos de la italiana mayor se abrieran en sorpresa. Los labios de Chiara se detuvieron de inmediato dejando seguir con aquel ritmo a la rubia sin siquiera dándose cuenta de su error. Una sola equivocación.

La italiana le soltó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a arderle con la necesidad imperiosa de llorar. Pero no ya era suficiente. En ese instante y ante la poca participación de la castaña sobre su boca Mónica abrió los ojos aun con la respiración agitada y preguntándose ¿Qué había pasado? Pero siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de sacar a flote aquella pregunta porque la voz de Chiara resonó en el aula.

—**Todo es tu culpa, tu siempre la vez a ella, tu siempre piensas en ella. Alice, Alice, Alice ¿Que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella? ¿No puedes verme a mí? ¿Por qué demonios lo olvidaste? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué mierda me olvidaste? —** Ya no podía soportar más guardar aquellas palabras.

Su mirada esmeralda opacada por un velo de tristeza, su labio inferior siendo mordido con frustración. Pero apenas y en el momento en que la italiana se giraba y salía del salón fue cuando la rubia comprendió aquellas palabras dejándola en un millón de incógnitas más. ¿A que se refería la italiana mayor? Si, según recordaba a la primera persona que conoció al llegar al colegio fue a Alice.

Corría lo más rápido que pudo, las lágrimas amenazando con deslizarse por sus mejillas, y ella no quería que nadie le observara en ese momento. Ya suficiente humillación había tenido con aquel beso. _**'¿Qué esperabas?'**_ le dijo una vocecilla en la cabeza _**'…si ella sólo puede ver a Alice'**__. _

De pronto choco con algún idiota que estaba fuera del colegio pero apenas si le importo insultarle, sólo quería huir de aquel lugar. Esconderse, olvidarlo todo, que todo fuera un estúpido sueño y en ese momento despertara, que todo fuera más que una vana _ilusión_.

†

— _**¿Cuál es tu nombre? —** se escucho aquella sería voz infantil. Sus pequeñas cejas se juntaron provocando que su rostro se observara lleno de disgusto, pero por primera vez alguien no huía ante tales acciones. _

—_**No me gusta mi nombre…—** declaro bajando el rostro con vergüenza fijada en sus mejillas redonditas. **— s-soy Chiara…—**susurro antes de que su rostro volviera a alzarse por acción de aquella niña, puesto le había tomado del mentón y la veía con aquellos ojos azules, puros, llenos de sinceridad. _

—_**Me gusta tu nombre… se parece a ti…—** el rostro de la joven Chiara no entendía a que se refería por lo que al notar lo bonita que se veía aquella niña sonriéndole le provoco un sentimiento de retortijón en la barriguita desconocido. _

— _**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—** pregunto tratando de soltarse de aquel agarre._

—_**Que ambos son muy lindos…—** explico con acento alemán, acento que sonaba encantador saliendo de aquellos labios. Noto como las mejillas de la rubia se coloreaban pero no tan notable como el calor que sentía en sus propias mejillas. _

_El nerviosismo seguía ahí aunque la niña por fin le había soltado, apenas llevaban unos minutos de jugar juntas cuando por fin se decidió a preguntarle su nombre observo como una manita se dirigía hacia ella extendida, como en la forma en que se saludan lo adultos. __**—Soy Mónica, mucho gusto…— **__tardo unos instantes en captar a que se debía aquel saludo, cuando la suya propia tomo la ajena y por primera vez sonrío poquito, apenada pero sobre todo feliz, por fin alguien le veía. No era el simple reflejo__4__ de su sorella. _

†

Lanzo con fuerza otra roca en dirección al lago. De aquella forma solo liberaba la frustración que la llenaba; llevaba prácticamente todo el día ahí sin nada más que hacer, que reflexionar lo que minutos antes había sucedido.

Su diestra toco sus labios con delicadeza, aun sentía el sabor de la alemana en su boca pero era vano pensar en ello. Se regaño mentalmente antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que las traviesas ondas de aire jugaran con su cabellera. **— ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando cuando lo hice? —** se pregunto con desconcierto. **—je, ¿de verdad creía que me tomaría en cuenta?—** más incógnitas para si misma.

Se agacho para tomar otra roca pero una mano ajena le detuvo. ¿Podría ser? Alzo el rostro y se encontró con unos bellos ojos cafés, tan parecidos y diferentes a los propios. **— Sorella ¿Estas bien? —**se dejo escuchar la dulce voz de Alice. No quería verla, todo esa su culpa, siempre siendo la niña perfecta, siempre llamando la atención de todos, siempre dejándola _sola_.

—**No deberías estar aquí…—** menciono simplemente la italiana mayor cruzando los brazos sobre su torso y observando a la infinidad del lago. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que estar ahí su hermana?

— **Ve~ sorella…—** susurro la menor deslizando su brazo entre los de su hermana y de esta forma aferrarla hacia sí misma sonriendo, poso su cabeza en el hombro de la mayor y sonrío **— me alegra de que estés bien…. Ve~ Mónica dijo que saliste corriendo ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Discutieron?**

Una sonrisa irónica se asomo en los labios de Chiara al momento en que se soltaba de la menor y daba un paso al frente, comenzó a reír sin más mientras tapaba con la palma de su mano su mirada. No quería que Alice se diera cuenta de aquellas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— **¿Sorella?—** susurro con desconcierto la italiana menor observando a la mayor. No entendía que estaba pasando ahí. La risa de Chiara paro de inmediato soltó un suspiro y susurro para la menor.

— **¡Che palle! Ya te dije que esa patatera poco me importa, mejor vamos a comer algo de pizza o pasta…—** agrego antes de con un limpio movimiento limpiara sus mejilla y se girara para enfrentar a su reflejo. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios. Necesitaba un largo baño y una buena comida, porque aunque dudaba que la comida pudiese pasar por su traquea ante aquel nudo que parecía permanente en su garganta, debía intentarlo.

Por ella, su hermanita, ya nada importaba, simplemente no podía odiarla porque así eran las cosas. Alice representando a la esperanza a un alo de luz que todos querían tocar y ella siendo tan sólo un reflejo, una manera de perdición, una ilusión de algo que no valía la pena ver.

Alice se quedo unos segundo más viendo a su hermana seguir aquel camino y sonrío con tristeza. **—Pero tú si le importas a ella… porque realmente le gustas…— **susurro con melancolía. Por algo era la mejor amiga de la alemana y sabía todo respecto a los sentimientos de la rubia por su hermana. **—Espérame ve~ —** grito corriendo tras la castaña tratando de alcanzarla.

'_**Al final… esto tan sólo fue una ilusión…'**_ se dijo mentalmente la italiana. Ella nunca supo que… a unos metros de ella, una rubia oji-azul decía exactamente esas palabras… y pensaba únicamente en ella.

* * *

**Notas:**

* * *

**Chiara 'Romano' Vargas:** Al principio me dije esta de más el Romano, pero es un punto muy significativo de los personajes aun siendo este un AU y más al ser Yuri debí dejarlo de lado, pero le da un enfoque, también se debe a que en Italia los apellidos se toman de las regiones en donde uno nace, de esta forma decidí que Chiara naciera en Roma mientras que Alice en Venecia. ¿Por qué no puse como segundo nombre? Bueno decidí que fuera sus respectivos apellidos.

**Alice 'Veneciano' Vargas:** Alice es el nombre "oficial" que se usa para Italia del norte, yo me confundía mucho en este aspecto con 'Inglaterra' que suelen ponerle el mismo nombre hasta que me puse a investigar bien.

**Ojos esmeraldas:** En el anime los ojos de Italia del sur son de color miel, mientras que en el manga los tiene verdes, por ello me decidí por la versión original.

**Reflejo:** Es un sinónimo de ilusión que es el tema principal de este fic. Me gusto usarlo más que nada para marcar las diferencias entre una y otra hermana.

_**Chigi**:Bueno a decir verdad yo quería algo más hot con estos dos, me encanta el germano, sin embargo el tema me fregó todo. Tarde mucho en hacerlo y aun así poco a poco fue forjándose todo. Me encantaría que me dieran sus opiniones al respecto._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta serie de historias han sido creadas sin afán de lucro_


	2. Austria x Italia del Sur

**Pareja:** Italia del Sur x Austria.

**T. LJ**: #4 «Dependencia»

**Resumen: **De la noche a la mañana todo puede cambiar. Un ciego que no ve, un corazón roto. Y al final tan solo lo que pudo o no ser.

**Palabras: #1022**

* * *

**Dependencia**

* * *

Lo veía sentado en el banquillo, con esos virtuosos dedos tocando las teclas del piano. Romano jamás aceptaría que le encantaba quedarse ahí escuchando cada una de las melodías de Austria.

Era algo que hacía en ocasiones. Sentarse en el pasto, debajo de la ventana que daba hacia el jardín. Porque él no podía ser sincero, porque él no era Hungría o… Italia…

**_"Pero sí lo soy"_**

Dijo una voz casi inexistente en su pensamiento.

* * *

Romano siempre había sido muy torpe en las labores domesticas; pero ¿Quién mierda no lo era cuando lo ponían a barrer con un vestido? Irritación era lo que sentía cada vez que se topaba con algo que le regresara su imagen. ¿Por qué el bastardo de Austria le hacía vestir así?

**— No irás a dormir hasta que termines con este desastre…**

La boca del italiano de cerro en una mueca de indignación, sus ojos verdes refulgían con molestia y sus cejas estaban tan juntas que apenas se notaban que eran dos.

**— Che palle ¿Pero que te has creído?**

Rezongo con su habilidad acostumbrada.

El castaño le observo con marcada molestia. Por fin se giro para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Pero antes de ello.

**— Hungría. Te prohíbo que ayudes a ese… indecente niño en su trabajo. Más le vale terminar pronto o Italia no cenara esta noche.**

**_"Yo también soy Italia, hijo de puta"_**

Quiso gritarle el niño. Y sin embargo comenzó con el arduo trabajo de limpieza una vez más. Refunfuñando para sus adentros tan solo podía pensar que ese ser… ese Austria no era más que un diablo… aunque tocara como un ángel.

Paso más de dos horas tratando de limpiar cada cosa, con mucho cuidado. Quizás nadie reconocería su trabajo, pero no era un mal hermano. Su bastardo nonno Roma le hizo prometer que cuidaría de su fratello así que eso haría.

**— Tengo hambre… maldita sea…**

Susurro con las mejillas rojas por la indignación. A pesar de que gritara esa petición a él no le llevaría nadie nada. No como a su fratello.

**— P-pero no i-importa porque y-yo…**

Comenzó a hipear, aguantando las ganas de llorar se trago cada una de las lágrimas.

* * *

Esos dedos danzando sobre las teclas, esos dedos creando esa melodía que solo Dios podría interpretar. ¿Por qué él podía? De entre todas las naciones tenía que ser precisamente Austria quien interpretara esas dulces notas. Cada una con sentimiento, cada una como su fuera una frase, un poema e incluso mucho mejor.

Romano no tenía mucho que hacer ese día, su fratello y Hungría habían salido de compras y al parecer Austria esperaba una visita pero entonces ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Sentado en el sofá con su trajecito planchado y limpio.

Se bajo del sillón de un corto salto y se acerco para ver a Austria. Sus dedos se movían con rapidez, agilidad y sobre todo delicadeza por cada una de las teclas del piano. Apenas si podía ver cuando las tocaba. Y la melodía esa dulce y enternecedora melodía.

**— Es de muy mal gusto que interrumpas… Romano…**

Las mejillas del italiano se iluminaron por la sorpresa de escuchar la voz tranquila y amena del austriaco. Era la primera vez en que le hablaba con ese tono. Fue tanta su sorpresa que alzo el rostro para ver el rostro ajeno. Su semblante era tranquilo y relajado. Sus cabellos danzando por la poca briza que entraba por la ventana. Su piel siendo iluminada por la luz del sol, ese perfil orgulloso y lleno de actitudes poco varoniles. Sus ojos cerrados disfrutando aun del danzar de las notas e incluso ahora… ahora Romano se dio cuenta que dejo de escuchar esas notas que, cada mañana se volvían una necesidad.

Un color azul profundo, con un tinte rojizo se dejo ver. El corazón del italiano se quedo estático unos segundos. Podría ser que él fuera… aun ángel…

* * *

No podía creerlo. Pero era cierto.

Ese día que había pensado que por fin le reconocería… había sido lo peor.

Le entrego a alguien más.

Como si fuera un simple desecho, algo sin importancia. Alguien que no valía la pena.

Lo odiaba. No solo le separo de su fratello. También le había… le había causado daño.

Y ese estúpido España que no dejaba de molestar, de sonreír… de tratar de acercarse.

¿Es que estaba ciego? ¡No veía que Romano no valía la pena!

Por algo fue desechado ¿No?

Todos… eran iguales. No podía confiar en lo bien que cocinada, en cómo le sonreís y las cosas que hacía por él. No podía volver a bajar la guardia.

* * *

Cada noche por más de 10 años le oía.

Aquella dulce melodía.

Su voz, su fisionomía.

Pero cada día, cada noche.

Una voz distinta

Un timbre lleno de alegría.

Algo que más que dependencia

En necesitad se convertía.

* * *

La junta termino como siempre. El bastardo macho patatas se llevaba a SU fratello junto con el enano de ojos rasgados. Estaba a punto de ir a reclamarle a esos degenerados que dejaran en paz a su hermano cuando noto quien estaba ahí.

Su ceño se frunció en signo de evidente molestia.

Austria aclaro su garganta antes de hablar.

**— Me parece… inapropiada la relación que llevas con España…**

Era obvio el desdén con que decía esas palabras.

Romano se quedo callado. Por lo que el germano continúo.

**—… es como tu padre… ¿Es que estabas pensando Romano? Yo no te enseñ…**

**— ¿Quieres callarte hijo de puta?**

**—Pero que repugnante forma de hablar…**

**— Sí no te agrada puedes irte largando…**

El italiano se incorporo dispuesto a ignorarlo. Dejando atrás al austriaco continuo hacia la salida.

_Ya no dependía de esa música para poder estar tranquilo._

_No necesitaba de sus palabras para sentir un ápice de felicidad._

_Y mucho menos someterse ante ese rostro, esa mirada… ese timbre de voz._

_Porque ahora…_

**— Hala Lovi ¿Vamos por algo de paella?**

_Unos ojos verdes sustituyeron esas amatistas._

_Una voz alegre denigro una dulce melodía._

_Esos brazos cálidos que le rodeaban… era lo único que necesitaba para esbozar una sonrisa._

**— Te tardaste mucho bastardo… más te vale que den gelato o si no….**

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Sé que me quedo corto y que está muy raro pero así salió y no sé la razón. En un principió pensé en poner a Romano asustado y que Roderich lo invitara a dormir pero poco a poco la idea llego hasta aquí.

Y sí… sé que al final hay spamano. PERO quería un amor unilateral de parte de Romano. Para eso tenía que acceder a su sentido de belleza y estética italiana. Y sin embargo lograr que no saliera de personaje. ¿Lo logre?

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!


End file.
